Yoshi
| image = | name = Yoshi | kanji = ヨシ | romanji = Yoshi | race = Bount | gender = Female | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Jin Kariya and other Bounts, Soul Society | partner = None | base of operations = Bount Mansion, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives = None | doll name = Nieder | anime debut = Episode 73 | japanese voice = Yōko Sōmi | english voice = Stephanie Sheh }} is an anime-only character in the Bount arc. She is a female Bount, one of the main villains of the Bount arc. Appearance Yoshi has dark green teal hair and wears a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants. She seems to be somewhat masculine and utilizes her feet for kicking opponents in movements that suggest she is a wushu fighter. Personality She appears to only be concerned about power, and was eager to drink souls collected from the bitto. However, after invading the Soul Society, she reveals she only agreed to help Jin Kariya because it would be fun. In her last moments, she tells Uryū that she had fun battling him. She also seems to be rather fond of conflict and bloodlust. Also, much like the latter, at times she resorts to underhanded methods in order to win. The best known example was when she took a young soul hostage and threatened to kill her during her fight with Rukia in Soul Society. Yoshi's relationship with Mabashi seems somewhat strained as the latter frequently refers to her as "old lady", which leads to verbal and physical clashes between the two. Also, after Mabashi's death at the hands of Suì-Fēng and his own doll, Yoshi seems to be rather satisfied and called him "trash" Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. .]] When she was in Jin Kariya's mansion, in the Human World she along with the other bounts watched the battle between Ryō Utagawa and Ichigo Kurosaki. She was also engaged in battle in the Human World, seen trying to decapitate Orihime Inoue, but was dodged with the help of Kurodo. Rukia Kuchiki, then instructs Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya to go to a certain location. Yoshi, attacks all of them, but Rukia attacks her with kidō. She dodges it, and attempts to stab Rukia in the head, and tries to decapitate her with the fan, but is blocked by Orihime's shield. Both Kurodo and Orihime offer to help Rukia fight Yoshi. The three then engage in battle. Rukia, once again uses kidō to attack Yoshi, but is effortlessly blocked. Yoshi then kicks Rukia, and sends her flying. Rukia claims that her kidō is taking no effect, and that she needs time to chant the incantation. Kurodo then shapeshifts into Renji Abarai, in order to give her time to chant the incantation. Orihime aswell offers to stall for time. While Yoshi fights Kurodo, she attempts to stab him, and kicks him back. Orihime uses Tsubaki on Yoshi, but is blocked by her fan. When Rukia is done with the incantation, she fires the kidō, but is defended by her fan. Once she gets down from her jump, she kicks Kurodo back, and stabs him with her doll. Once Rukia insults her, she gets attacked by the fan's attack, which fires off needle-like projectiles. She does the same, regardless of whether the attack wasn't ready. She takes her doll's advice to gather up all of her strength, but only finds the three running from battle. She jumps up into the air, and attempts to decapitate both Rukia and Orihime, but the attack is blocked by her fellow Bount, Mabashi. He then calls out for his doll, and "plays" with Yoshi. After insulting her, she gets out of the battle grounds, and warns Mabashi that she will get him for what he did. While in the Soul Society, she once again did battle with Rukia. She called out for her doll, and began attacking Rukia. Rukia deflects her fan with a katana that was stuck in the wall. Yoshi then slashes with her Jian, then kicks into the ground. Rukia attacks with the katana, but this time, is blocked by the fan, and thrown to a wall. Ririn, tired of watching Rukia lose, throws an illusion at Yoshi, giving rukia time to attack her. Heavily injured, Yoshi raises up her hand, giving Ririn the impression that she is surrendering. Instead, she was absorbing the Reishi around her to heal all of her wounds. Yoshi throws her jian at Rukia, then fires a barrage of needles at Rukia, slashing her left arm. Yoshi continues to attack Rukia, making Ririn's fear of Rukia loosing grow even bigger. Yoshi kicks Rukia into a house, making the people within the house run outside. As Yoshi approaches the house, Rukia hides under a sheet, while Ririn makes an illusion of Rukia. Yoshi dispells the illusion with her attack, and threateneds to kill Ririn, or to fight her instead of Rukia. When she opens her fan, Rukia gets up from the sheet, and throws it at her. While distracted, Rukia fires Byakurai at her making her fall to the ground, and knocking her out for a short period of time. After Rukia thanks Ririn, Yoshi gets up, and begins to collect more Reishi. The fight continues outside in the Rukongai, as Rukia fires another Byakurai at her. Rukia fights hand to hand with Yoshi, only to get her wrist tied up by her doll. While attacking her with the jian, she dodged, and restrained her with Sai. She then fires Sōkatsui at Yoshi, but was blocked by the fan. Rukia flees, but leaves a trail of blood behind for Yoshi to follow. While in hiding, Ririn brings back the katana that she was using, and find a girl with an infant hiding aswell. Right before Ririn was going to take the children to a safer place, Yoshi stabs right next to Rukia's head, and attempts to slice it off. While Rukia struggles, Yoshi breaks through the wall, and grabs the girl's head. Rukia tells Yoshi to let go of the girl's head. Yoshi claimed that it depended on what she will do. As she walked closer, she threatened both the girl and Rukia by claiming that if she attacks, she will crush the girl's head. After Yoshi's attempt to kill Rukia, She backed away before she was stabbed. Yoshi continued to add on more pressure to the girls head. Yoshi cut Rukia, threw the girl, and continued to cut her, and stabbed her leg. Ririn tried to stop Yoshi from killing Rukia, but ended up being kicked back. While on the floor, she cried for Ichigo, but instead saw someone else, who was Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoshi took released the jian from her leg, and kicked Rukia up. Before Yoshi killed her, Byakuya released his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, and made many stabs and cuts on Yoshi's back. While others rushed to Rukia, Yoshi merged with the fan and healed herself, claiming that her work was done for the moment. Later on, she was fighting other Shinigami. When she was about to finish the last one, Uryu blocks her attack. Yoshi throws her jian at him, but he dodged. He fired another arrow, and tried to lure her into another area. He kept firing more arrows at her, leaving Yoshi unimpressed of Uryu's lack of power and aim. She merged with her jian, and tried to attack Uryu with many swords of energy. He dodged them, and Yoshi kept attacking him with her doll's other abilities, making Uryu jump the rooftops. He gathers up Reishi and makes an arrow, as he continues to analyze Yoshi's power. He releases an arrow of full strength, but is blocked by yoshi's fan. Yoshi explains to Uryu that while she is in her fan's true form, she is under perfect defense. He shoots another arrow at her, but is once again blocked. Yoshi merges with the jian, and attacks Uryu with many swords. Uryu keeps firing arrows, but they all keep on missing. After he tries to get Yoshi again, she strikes at him with her swords, and sends him flying. She arrives to where Uryu is on the ground. Thinking that he was dead, they walked away, Uryu tries to suprise her by shooting at her unexpectedly, but was blocked as well. Uryu, finally shot her through the chest, explaining that her weakness was that she needed time to merge between her body, and her dolls. Before turning into dust, she mentioned that it was fun. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yoshi fights with incredible accuracy and grace, suggesting she is a wushu fighter, with sweeping kicks, maneuvers, and deadly speed. Enhanced Strength: Yoshi also seems to possess enhanced strength, shown when she smashed her fist through a wall to grab the head of a little girl Rukia was protecting and hold her effortlessly off her feet. She was also able to harm the girl by squeezing her head, implying she could have crushed it. Doll is Yoshi's doll, a combination of a jian and fan which are connected with an extending chain. Both the fan and sword have separate personalities. The jian end has a male voice (although high-pitched), and the fan end has a female voice. The fan acts as a shield while the jian is the main weapon. Nieder can transform itself into two different forms: defense and offense. In either transformation, however, Yoshi can only use one of the weapons, effectively crippling her defenses when in 'jian form' and disabling her offense in 'fan form'. Also, when changing forms, she has to return to her normal form first, which causes a small lag time in which she is defenseless. In the original version, the sword is voiced by Taro Yamaguchi and the fan is done by Mariko Koda. In the dub, the sword is voiced by Joe J. Thomas and the fan is voiced by Wendee Lee. :In its base form, Nieder can be used in several ways. The fan is able to fire needle-like projectiles. The Nieder's chain, which links both the jian and the fan together, enables either the jian or the fan to be used like a flail. The chain can also be used to entangle an opponent, restraining or limiting the opponent's movements. *'Defense': The fan part of Nieder becomes dominant, enlarging to a size bigger than Yoshi herself and growing armor over Yoshi's left arm. When opened, the fan is almost impenetrable. *'Offense': Called Happonjin, the jian part of Nieder becomes dominant and armor extends over Yoshi's right arm. Several energy swords trail behind the main sword, which can be thrown or used to slash from a distance. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Female